Companion
by Kr is for Krypton
Summary: Evelyn only finds comfort in her companions, which all happen to be animals. She is able to jump into their bodies and see through their eyes, and speak to them which comes in handy. (Sorry bout the summary it will change once the entries are all in and I can start the story)
1. Chapter 1

**Kay so I know I told you guy 2 ideas I had for stories, well this is a third one I just got the idea today. I do need you guys to help though, I'm bad with names (so far for the main character of this fanfiction I only have her first name and personality, but I just got the idea so) I'll just give you a quick skim over of the main character (just her name and powers). So her name is Evelyn, her powers are basically that she can basically jump into a select few animals bodies. What I mean by that is she doesn't exactly take over the animal's body but she shares it with them for short periods of time. The animals all have the same abilities that they have in their daily lives except Evelyn is sharing their body. The select few is what I need help with, I know a few of the types/species of animals the animals are gonna be but I decided to let you guys choose names and stuff. Here are the animals I need:**

 **A Cat (You get to choose the breed, name, look, that kind of stuff it just has to be a cat)**

 **A Dog (Same add on as the cat)**

 **Some type of bird (You choose species)**

 **A small mammal (Like a mouse or hamster, basically a mammal that is small)**

 **Another animal (Mammal please, no fish or reptiles)**

 **The rules are that it cannot be mythical, and no inappropriate or really long names (For writing purposes unless you can come up with a nickname).**

 **Format Entries should be in:**

 **Name:**

 **Type of animal: (Mammal or Bird)**

 **Species:**

 **Breed: (If applies)**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Fur/Feather colors:**

 **Eye color:**

 **Other:**

 **Personality: (If you want)**

 **Just to be clear I don't plan any ships for this fanfic but feel free to suggest one if you want.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Entries are still open, I will be posting how Evelyn meets each of the animals as I get entries. This is the cat. Her name is Matahari Terbenam or Sunset. She was entered by Koa Akuma, and I thank you Koa Akuma! Okay here is the first chapter of Companion. I also will be changing my username, so it will still be me, just a different name. (Also it will let me give my selff a nickname for my account I can sign off with)**

A black haired teenaged girl ran around the corner, nervously glancing over her shoulder. There were streaks down her face, almost like she had been crying. A light bruise cover her left eye, it would surely turn into a black eye. She neared the zoo and quickly raced through the entrance. Her head whipped around and she sighed in relief as the bullies who had been chasing her ran on, not noticing her change in path.

She slowly walked towards her favorite exhibit, towards the Sumatran tigers. Her eyes flitted across the exhibit, until she spotted those eyes. The left eye of the tiger was a light shade of amber when the right eye was light green. She smiled as the tiger slipped out of the shadows, her dark orange fur with thick black stripes gleamed in the orange and pink light of the slowly setting sun. The tiger crept closer, their eyes met, this is who the girl had came to for comfort. The tiger seemed to understand her, and she could understand it too.

A truck crashed through the entrance, the girl black hair whipped around as she stared at the truck. Men with guns came out, the girl turned to the tiger then got a weird sensation, her skin felt tingly. The tiger dashed up a tree and quickly escaped the cage, it padded up to the girl. She stretched a hand to the tiger and her world spun.

Suddenly her sight sharpened, she looked down, her hands had been replaced by paws, orange and black paws. _What's happening?_ She thought, fear striking her. A clear, soothing voice rang through her head, _It seems we have joined bodies._ The girl yelped in her mind, _What!_

 _I told you, we seemed to have joined bodies._

 _Who are you?_

 _My name is Matahari Terbenam but you may call me Sunset._

 _I'm Evelyn Frost, so how does this work?_

 _We share control of my body. I suggest you let me control first, seeing as it is my body._

 _Of course._

They lept forward, Sunset controlling the body when Evelyn was determining what to do. A rope wrapped around Sunset's neck, Evelyn felt the jolt as their were dragged away. The tiger was loaded into the truck, along with other animals. The truck started to move, Evelyn was freaking out. The out of control emotions caused her to lose hold on Sunsets body, returning to her own she was thrown against the wall of the truck. Grunting she stood up, "Well that hurt." Sunset seemed to laugh, "Well at least now you can figure a way out of this dump." Evelyn's eyes widened, "You can talk!" The tiger rolled her eyes, "It must be a side effect of our time together, I believe only you can hear me." The truck jolted, landing of two people could be heard above the truck. Evelyn sighed, "Good, we're saved." Sunset sighed, then padded over to the back of the truck, using the wall as leverage she loosened the bolt holding the door shut. She backed away and spoke, "Well I made their job easier."

The truck swerved, Evelyn caught Sunset before she could tumble out the door, which was now open. Sunset set to work, herding the animals out the door, they had seemed to leave the street and Gotham some while ago. When the last of the animals were out, Sunset and Evelyn prepared to jump. The truck jerked violently and crashed, throwing the two females out of the truck violently. Evelyn groaned as she slowly recovered, Sunset was sprawled next to her, also dazed.

Two figures lept down from the sideways truck. The smaller one asked in confusion, "Hey, why's the back door open?" Evelyn stumbled to her feet, helping Sunset up and sheepishly smiled at the pair who had just noticed her, "Sunset and my doing." Batman looked at her, "How did you get into the truck?" Evelyn looked at the ground, "No clue." Sunset rubbed against Evelyn, and silently glared at the heroes, she hissed, "Tell them I don't let their attitude." Evelyn giggled and Robin looked strangely at her, smirking she spoke, "Sunset says she doesn't like your attitude." The girl and tiger dashed off into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, Sorry about the delay I kinda forgot about writing for a bit. Well anyway Sai was entered by a guest named Abby. She's a Siberian Husky that's white with grey and black spot/splotches across her back. Her eyes are blue. I also showed what the look of Evelyn going into her bonded animals looks likes. The little girl, Rayn, is actually and OC for a future story, I wouldn't mind if someone could give me a good last name the could go with Rayn and Raymond. The story they will be in is what if Jason wasn't the only one Ra's** **resurrected, what if he put others in the pit for his own gain. Well anyway enjoy the chapter!**

Evelyn sat in her room, legs sprawled out in front of her. The last week had been mainly her and Sunset sneaking out to practice this weird ability she had. The door opened, a voice called out, "Evelyn! We have a surprise!" She lept off the bed and dashed down, "What is it mom?"

She turned the corner, her mother was standing holding a leash with a dog on it. The dog was clearly a female husky, her fur mainly white with splotches of grey and black. Bright blue eyes looked up at her expectantly. Evelyn's mother smiled, "Her name is Sai, she's not a puppy but she is energetic like one." Her mom handed the leash to her.

The pair walked out the door, Evelyn leading Sai down the street. Heading towards the Gotham Plaza **(A/N: No clue if that's an actual place but I'm not sure dogs are allowed in malls)** Sai let out a small growl. Evelyn looked down, "What is it girl?" By that time they had neared the plaza. A gunshot rang out.

Evelyn yelped and her body glowed gold for a second and then disappeared, Sai's eyes turned from blue to Evelyn's warm brown. Sai's mental voice rang out, her mental voice was higher than Sunset's,

 _What in the world is this?!_

 _Sai, this has happened to me before._

 _What?_

 _I joined with a sumatran tiger named Sunset. We escape a weird zoo kidnapping._

 _Ohhh kayy? So how do we work this?_

 _You control your body, I'll give advice._

 _Okie Dokie!_

Sai took off down the street, instead of running from the sound of the gun she ran towards it. She sped up, the guy who shot the gun came into sight. He was standing in front of a little girl, threatening to kill her if the store owner didn't give him money. The husky slowed down, _What do we do?_ Evelyn thought for a bit then quickly responded, _Get the little girl out of here, the guy's not even keeping an eye on her._

Sai sped towards the girl as the guy had his head turned. She grabbed the girl and took off towards a small alleyway. Evelyn managed to separate from Sai and she bent down next to the child, just as the robber notice. Evelyn smirked as she heard the guy yell out in frustration, "Where the hell did she go!" The small girl was trembling, Evelyn turned her attention back to the girl. The child looked up at the teen, her eyes big, "Are you a hero?" Evelyn smiled, "I just wanna do the right thing." Sai trotted up to the small girl and licked her head. Evelyn rubbed the girl's back, "Hey stay here okay, we're gonna get rid off that guy okay?" The girl's yes lit up, "Thanks! That's my aunt's store! I'm Rayn by the way!" Evelyn smiled then noticed a hand shaped bruise on the girl's arm, "Who did that to you?" The girl looked down, "I'm not supposed to say, he'll hurt me more." Evelyn bent down so she was at eye level with the girl, "Don't let them hurt you anymore." Rayn nodded, "I'll try but he'll only hurt me and Raymond more." Evelyn glanced at the robber, he was aiming at the girl's aunt, "I gotta go, stay safe." She lept into Sai's body, glancing back at Rayn the bonded girl and dog ran towards the store.

Sai lept at the robber, knocking him over. The robber shot the gun, luckily it didn't hit anyone directly but it grazed Sai's shoulder, Evelyn and Sai yelped at the same time. Cops ran down the street, Sai quickly hightailed it out of there.

 **(Nighttime. Roof of Evelyn's house, well more like rooftop of a tall apartment building)**

Evelyn sat wincing, Sai leaning at her side. They had discovered a side effect of the bond, if Sai was hurt when Evelyn was inside of her and they separated both were hurt. A shadow leapt up to the roof, Evelyn whipped her head around. Sunset moved from the shadows, _You're hurt, I felt a jolt earlier, did it happen again?_ Evelyn nodded, "Sai bonded with me as well." The tiger gracefully leapt to Evelyn's side, _I think I was followed here._ Sai looked at the tiger, _Who do you think it was?_ Sunset looked at the husky, _Probably Batman or Robin, I think our escape from the truck has become a mystery that they have set out to solve._ Evelyn rolled her eyes, "Well good luck to them, we don't even know what's going on."

A figure walked out from the shadows, "Well, maybe you're a meta." Evelyn look at the figure, "What the hell is a meta and why did you follow Sunset!" Robin smirked, "Well a meta is someone with powers, and I followed the tiger 'cause something about your excuse was not whelming." Evelyn lifted an eyebrow, "What in the world does whelming mean?" The boy let out his signature cackle, "When you're not overwhelmed or underwhelmed you're whelmed." Evelyn stood and winced, "Well you can go now." Robin walked closer, "You're hurt. What was it?" The teenaged girl growled out, "Gunshot. Sai and I tried to stop a robbery, we didn't actually stop it but we saved a girl he was threatening to kill. Apparently when we do our thing if one of us get hurt the other does as well."

Robin started to patch up the wound on both Evelyn and Sai. Evelyn looked at him, "The girl we rescued, I noticed she had a hand shaped bruise on her arm. Something tells me something was very wrong. Her name was Rayn, maybe you and the bat could check it out." Robin nodded and disappeared into the shadows after patching up the pair.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: A short chapter. I just wanted to write something. I also want to say that I will be writing a fanfic staring Jason Todd and about four OCs. Evelyn will probably make an** **appearance** **in that fanfic because on of the OC's is a 16 year old Rayn Amser. (The others are a 16 year old Raymond Amser, a 19 year old Selene Chaise, and a 18 year old Phoenix Adan.) That's about what if Ra's** **resurrected** **more than just Jason Todd. Oh, Rayn dies young, you'll probably see a chapter in this fic about Evelyn's reaction. I also have a question for you guys. Should I just have Sai and Sunset or should I accept more entries? Read and Review! (of course no one is forcing you to but if you do I will probably update faster)**

The week had gone by surprisingly fast. Sunset would sneak out of the zoo to go visit with Evelyn and Sai, practicing with Evelyn's power. They had finally gotten separating and bonding, as they were now calling it, down pat. Evelyn would ever so often see that little girl, Rayn, and a small boy who must have been Raymond traveling around the neighborhood. Gotham had been quiet, which was unusual, not much had happened other than Penguin escaping Arkham once.

Evelyn dashed down the street, cursing under her breath. She was cutting it close, barely managing to fly into the classroom before the bell rang. She puffed her cheeks, Gotham Academy, strict, proper, and they come down hard on you if you were late. Her eyes darted around the classroom, there was a new girl. The girl's long, blonde hair was pulled up in a ponytail, she was staring at that freshman, Dick Grayson, with a confused and bewildered look on her face. The teacher called out at the front of the clas, "Class we have a new student! This is Artemis Crock. Artemis, you can take a seat next to Miss Frost, who I see was almost late again." Evelyn shrunk down in her chair as Artemis made her way to her seat.

Artemis waved to her, Evelyn waved back and smiled, "Hey, I'm Evelyn Frost." Artemis smiled, "I'm Artemis, but you already know that." The blonde gazed past Evelyn, looking towards the window, she whispered, shocked, "Is that a tiger staring through the window, or am I going crazy?" Evelyn's head whipped around, muttering under her breath, "Oh god no, Sunset what is it now, your gonna get caught if you come here. It was bad enough when Sai came on grounds and she's a dog."

Sunset paced by the window, Evelyn looked at the teacher and raised her hand, "May I go to the bathroom?" The teacher nodded, "Of course Miss Frost." Evelyn darted out the door and made a swift turn seeing Sunset, "What now?" The tiger flicked her eyes in annoyance, _Someone is dealing drugs, that weird thing called Venom._ Evelyn mentally facepalmed, "Sunset, we are not gonna play hero, and especially with Venom induced freaks. That stuff makes them huge, ugly and tough." Sunset practically smirked, _Nothing claws can't slash through._ Evelyn sighed, "Sunset go home, we are gonna get caught!" The tiger huffed and bounded into the shadows.

Someone tapped Evelyn's shoulder, she whipped around. Seeing Artemis she relaxed, then tensed up again because she just wouldn't understand. The blonde lifted an eyebrow, "Why were you talking to the tiger. And you said you were gonna get caught, you're not a villain right?" Evelyn shook her head, "God no, and you wouldn't understand." Artemis smirked, "Oh I've been through so many weird things." Evelyn glared, "Ya right."

Dick Grayson bounded out into the hallway, he slung his arms around the two girls, "What's up?" Evelyn rolled her eyes, "Nothing, I was just convincing a animal to get off the school property." Sunset leapt from the shadow and growled, _An ANIMAL!_. Dick froze, "Am I the only one seeing a Sumatran tiger?" Sunset flicked her tail, _Oh great, it's that annoying rich kid. I had to act as a petting zoo for one of his birthday parties, they put a muzzle on me! I'm liked his red-haired friends better. They play pranks on those horrid zoo-keepers._

Evelyn held back a snort, "She doesn't like you Dick." He lifted an eyebrow, "How can you tell?" Evelyn froze like a deer in headlights, "Uhhh I just can." Artemis smirked, "She was talking to the tiger earlier." Sunset stalking over to the teens, _At least tell them my name! And screw the consequences!_ A husky came bounding out, Evelyn sputtered, "Sai! You too!".


	5. Update

Hey it's Kr is for Krypton. It's been a year and honestly I had forgotten about posting for fanfiction. From now on all my Young Justice fanfictions are discontinued, I'm sorry for those who really liked them or the ideas behind them but I have lost inspiration for them. I have been focusing in 2018 on writing my own original stories. For those of you who really like the Lazarus story then you may be in luck once I finish my original story, The Heroes of Gale City, because they may be revamped and put as background characters in the story, or they may even get a secondary or leading role in possible other books in the same universe as The Heroes of Gale City. The same goes for the fans of Lost Waters and Companion. As for the fans of Villians Kids and their Heroes, I have no clue if I will take the ocs there into the Gale City universe, but I may someday in the future redo the fanfiction and post it here. Again I'm sorry, I lost track of fanfiction after my dog died, and shortly there after when my sister's hamster died. I'm happier now as I'm heading off to highschool and I still have my cat, Daisy, plus my three rat babies, Iki, Mazie and Luna. I hope you all can forgive me. On a slightly happier note I will probably start possibly writing Harry Potter fanfiction, though it's not certain.


End file.
